


【授權翻譯】Impressions

by chicrenee



Series: 【授權翻譯】Impressions [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicrenee/pseuds/chicrenee
Summary: 沒有一個助理能讓Arthur驚豔，而這時Merlin出現了。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Impressions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660795) by [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011). 



> 這篇為【Impressions】系列作的第一篇，  
> 總共有九篇，之後都會慢慢完成。  
> 目前本人還是個翻譯渣，希望大家看完有想法或意見都可以留言啊~~~  
> 謝謝大家

Impressions

要讓Arthur Pendragon留下深刻印象不是件容易的事。  
在他接掌Pendragon Inc.這三年來，沒有一個助理能夠讓他銘記在心的。所以他們一個接一個的求去。  
Sefa是Arthur見過最按部就班且最無趣的員工，所以他很根本不可能跟的上Arthur的創意發想。（Sefa稱之為情緒化的狂想，反正，Sefa完全是個沒創意的人所以不了解他啦。）  
Elena很可愛，但是做事風格太過雜亂無章。所以他把她調到更適合她能力的職位。  
Vivien把她所有的時間都拿來跟每個有錢客戶調情上，好幫自己可以找個薪水更好工作和能在一個月內就舉行的高調訂婚儀式。  
Cedric就是個瘋子，他曾看見這男人坐在他的辦公室一個早上，除了重點部位上巧妙的用羽毛遮住外，什麼都沒穿。顯而易見地，他已經被工作的壓力搞得不成人形–這是他看起來還足夠理性的時候聲稱的理由。  
Gwen是公認的優秀助理，但她不算是他的，因為Gwen是Morgana的個人助理，他只是跟她借來處理一些緊急事務。當然之後還有幾個，不過他幾乎記不起來他們的名字–全是因為他們太快就提出辭呈了。

這時候，Merlin出現了。

其實一開始，Arthur只是認為在幫熟識老朋友的忙。他預期Gaius笨拙又奇怪的外甥應該一天內就會受不了離開了，但沒想到，Merlin就這樣待在這職位至今將近10個月了。創下了新紀錄。  
Arthur曾經，這是真的，好幾次想要fire掉他。大概是在第一個禮拜，Merlin不斷地問著太多的問題，那些連Arthur都不知道答案的問題。  
如果不是Gwen那時進來打斷了他，Merlin很可能早就不在這了。畢竟，Arthur能容忍他的職員放肆的程度是有限的，他才不管他們的舅舅有多麼推薦讚賞他們。

但是，Merlin還是留下來了。那張漂亮的臉蛋也留下來了。

很明顯的，Arthur有時可能會有無理的要求，而Merlin對此沒有意見。他沒有意見的重新組織了Arthur的檔案系統，行事曆和整個辦公室。  
現在Arthur的桌子被巧妙地擺在一個從隔間玻璃就可以看到Merlin座位的地方。當他需要會議被打斷的時候，尤其實在他已經聽了太多遍的那時候，便會做手勢要Merlin進來中止會議。這真的非常有用，這招讓Arthur看起來既忙碌又重要(當然他本來就很重要)，還能在不冒犯客戶的情況下節省了他的時間。  
這也表示Arthur可以坐著就看到Merlin。不是他想要這麼做的！完全沒有。  
儘管Merlin有著迷人的微笑，這導致了不論何時當Merlin轉頭看時，都會抓到正在不由自主的偷看著的Arthur。還有那對顴骨，以及那頭邀請Arthur手指爬過的凌亂黑髮，喔還有那會被夜晚的熱情標記的白皙喉頭。  
但是不行…跟自己的助理亂搞是一件非常糟糕的事， 尤其是有用的助理不常見時。取而代之的，當Merlin對他微笑時，他(希望)回正經不贊同的臉，以傳達一個訊息–回去好好工作。  
如果這個訊息變的有點調皮(有些人可能會說有點調情的意味)，其實只是辦公室笑話而已。這是Arthur從未沉溺其中過的，而很明顯的這是一個很好的練習機會。僅此而已。

Arthur從不輕易的對別人留下印象。但老實說，Merlin已經在每個地方都讓他印象深刻了。

那一個特別的早上，Merlin遲到了。

這一點都不像Merlin，通常他會一大清早，就會幫Arthur帶一杯熱騰騰的濃咖啡，完全按照Arthur喜好。  
為了能幫Arthur和自己帶來熱呼呼的咖啡，Merlin會將兩人的隨行杯每天都帶回家，上班時再裝滿帶來。

Arthur對這咖啡的依賴比他自己想像的來得多，跟他對Merlin依賴一樣。

手機沒有訊息，信箱也沒收到Merlin請假的email，打電話過去也沒人應答(身為一個好老闆本來就該在七點半還沒看到員工出勤時，做一些確認的動作的，不是嗎?) Gwen完全不知道Merlin在哪，還有Arthur你知道上班時間是從八點半到五點的對吧？  
Gwen，不置可否的，變得跟Merlin一樣皮了，他們兩個走得那麼近，想必一定是Merlin帶壞她的。過陣子Morgana一定會開始抱怨的。  
Arthur為了咖啡嘆了口氣，他走到了櫃檯旁那台看起來很厲害，而且大家(除了他以外)都用得很上手的咖啡機旁。所以他站在機器前開始研究。他們昨晚加班得很晚，主要是為了將新設於曼徹斯特的辦公室的設計完稿，當Arthur精疲力竭地攤在床上時已經是午夜了。  
當 Arthur 離開辦公室準備挑戰那台複雜的咖啡機時，他聽到了Merlin 位子傳來的微弱聲響。  
被螢幕和一堆文件擋住的Merlin栽倒在他辦公桌上，文件到處都是，細微的打呼聲…喔天啊，他該不會在Lancelot最新的設計稿上流口水吧？  
Merlin昨晚居然在他下班後還留下來完成他所交付的工作，不過他看起來像回家換過衣服再來的。

其實這也不是第一次Arthur發現在辦公桌上失去意識的助理。

要是Merlin跟Cedric一樣有病怎麼辦？要是他已經隱瞞了好一陣子沒說？Arthur還沒準備好接受這龐大的衝擊，這個想法伴隨著極大的失望及擔憂而來。他不能沒有Merlin。或許會有適合的診所可以讓Merlin去接受專業的幫助。

“Merlin！醒醒!”  
幸好，Merlin突然驚醒，起身坐好疑惑的看著他，但卻用著十分正經的口氣說，“怎麼了?我只是…閉目養神一下子…”  
Merlin臉上有著一條被筆壓到造成的深紅色痕跡。Arthur發現，他看起來真的很累。在郵件匣裡多了一大堆信件，Arthur昨晚根本沒看到這些。他開始感到有點愧疚。  
“你昨天晚上幾點離開的?”  
"很晚。"  
“多晚?” Merlin顯然需要加薪。Arthur不能讓他過勞然後產生想要辭職的想法。一定有些誘因可以讓他留下來。錢也許是其中一項…  
“嗯…大概兩點？這些信件必須在早上準備好給快遞。”他揮了揮手上精美的信封。  
“Merlin…” 還有很多良好的激勵方式呢。Arthur努力試著回想Morgana常說的要多關心自己的員工。但問題是，他對關心Merlin這件事的想法一直走偏。走偏的想法真的很讓他分心。  
“怎麼了? 我常常都待很晚啊，這是我能把事情完成的唯一方法。我喝完咖啡就會好點了。”  
兩人的杯子放在桌子邊緣，裡面什麼都沒有。Arthur看著杯子，然後回頭疑惑的看著Merlin。  
“咖啡廳因為整修而暫停營業了，”Merlin咕噥著說 “我靠那東西活著的呢”  
無庸置疑地，一股強烈的罪惡感向Arthur襲來。  
“好…那這些信都完成了嗎?”  
“是的，”Merlin有點悻悻然地告訴他。“你根本不需要擔心這個。”  
“那還有什麼一定得在今天完成的事嗎?”  
“嗯…沒有了。”  
“那好，你現在回家吧，回家睡一覺然後明天見。不然我可能要替你找個助理了。”  
Merlin驚訝的抬起頭看著他，這也是第一次他不知道該說什麼才好。這模樣真的太吸引人了，所以Arthur迅速的移開視線，拿起他的杯子。  
“回家去吧”Arthur回頭重申了一次，接著筆直走向櫃台。現在那裡一個人也沒有，所以也不會有人看到他在與那台機器苦戰。棒極了。  
沒想到的是，Merlin跟在他身後。  
“你要做什麼?”  
“幫我自己泡杯咖啡” Arthur把杯子擺好，然後盯著那台機器。咖啡機上有很多按鈕，以及很多閃亮亮的咖啡粉囊。不!這一點也不簡單。機台上還把操作指示印在上面。簡單，他選了一個咖啡粉囊，放入機器內，把杯子放置在正確的位置，接著按下綠色的按鈕，當他完成時，忍不住得意洋洋地看著Merlin。  
Merlin傻笑著。尤其是那可悲的機器什麼事也沒發生的時候。  
Arthur接著按了其他幾個按鈕，不過還是什麼也沒發生。他仔細的再研究著那看似簡單的操作指示。  
Merlin伸手開啟了掛在牆上的機器，仍然傻笑著，接著幫Arthur按下了綠色按鈕。惱人的，咖啡機瞬間就開始運作。現在還很早，Arthur心想，下次櫃台的人員應該會在上班的時候先開機吧。  
“你確定你不用我來處理這些事嗎?”  
Arthur需要他，但他沒有必要承認這點。也許他也該休假一天。 “你睡著了，” 他說。  
“我現在醒了啊。” Merlin回答，但Arthur可以看出來他正在忍住呵欠。  
“回家，”Arthur又說了一次，走回自己的辦公室。“去睡覺。”  
“那你呢?你根本不能沒有我啊！”  
Arthur不知道Merlin從哪來的這種傲慢的想法。也許是Morgana。  
“沒問題，我跟你一起(I’m coming with you)。”  
在他身後出現了小小的聲響，Arthur很晚的才發現他剛才說了什麼。突然感到臉上一片火辣，轉身快速的補充，”我是指休個假吧(Taking the day off with you)，快回去睡覺。”Merlin眉毛揚得很高，“回去我家。我的床，只有我自己。這是當然的。”  
他只求Merlin可以停止像這樣臉色微醺的凝視著他。  
也許是因為Arthur一直提到 “睡覺(bed)”這詞，他也許是受到了性騷擾，控訴的原因是助理太有魅力，還是有魔法或什麼的。這完全是可以解釋的。  
“晚安，Merlin，” Arthur飛也似地回到辦公室並快速的關上門。

也許Merlin明天不會提起，可能Arthur真的太累，或者Morgana說對了，他需要休個假，又或者她也說對另一件事了，他真的需要一個男朋友。  
可悲的是，他唯一想要的那個卻是他的手下。  
他坐回位子上，喝了一口咖啡，接著臉色一變。太苦，太人工了。他已經開始想念Merlin的咖啡了，而他的助理甚至都還沒離開這棟建築物。真希望那間咖啡廳可以早日重新開張。  
他可以從窗戶看見Merlin正用一隻手將所有的東西放進包裡，同時講著電話。也許是準備把工作帶回家完成，也不管這是不是個休假。又或是再跟Gwen交代一些事情，好讓她可以來協助他。Arthur猜想，而這也是為什麼沒多久Gwen就出現在他辦公室的原因。  
Arthur躲著，而他知道。他待在那裡，看著Merlin將包包掛在肩膀上，看著Merlin移動到門口，當Merlin轉頭看他的時候，他仍然看著。Merlin沒有像平常那樣給他一個笑容，只是揮揮手安靜地離開。當他離開後，Arthur唯一能做的只有擔心他剛做了跟沒做什麼。還是他也應該跟著離開。  
總是會有未來的，只要Merlin一直為他工作，所有之後的未來都不會改變，Arthur想著，這是不會有結果的。  
慢慢地喝了一口苦澀的咖啡，依舊待在他該待的地方。


End file.
